Stand Off
by hfward1221
Summary: "Shawty got looks and shawty got class, shawty got hips and shawty got ass" As soon as the word ass left my lips I dropped, doing my own interpretation of Pop, Lock, and Drop It as I grabbed onto his shirt to pull me back up, intentionally rubbing our hips together as I came up. The move earned me a small gasp from him and a very irritated growl from Audrey. AU Donald/OC Riff-Off


**I don't own anything, all wrights go to their proper owners**

**Hope you guys like this little one-shot, I had a different way to go with this but this came out and I'm pretty happy with it. Enjoy :D no hate please.**

She was always quiet, she stood in the back, never saying anything at Bella meetings. She was the unusual girl, the crazy one with the dyed hair. She was a loner but she didn't mind, they thought she was socially awkward, or maybe just insane, but they didn't know she was choosing not to speak. She didn't talk, but she listened. She heard every word anyone said, to her or around her. She picked up on Jesse and Becca's thing quickly, same with Bumper and _'Fat Amy'_, as she liked to be called. She had a system, stay quiet, stay unnoticed, keep your head down. It worked for a while, that is until she met Donald Keller Ramsy, She relives the day every minute in her head.

**(3 Months Ago - Night of the riff- off)**

**(Skylar's POV)**

_I stood in the back, like always. The riff-off was actually pretty cool, I was unsure when I first heard where we were going via a text from my friend Lily, but this was really fun. I straightened my corset out, impatiently waiting for the next category, and there was a smirk on my face as soon as it came up._

_**Songs about sex**_

_This I could do, I knew that stepping up and actually taking charge would shock the shit out of all the Bellas but who cares. The bellas thought I was just like my friend Lily, soft-spoken and weird. Well, they had the weird thing right, but I was anything but soft-spoken. Lily knew that, because whenever we were alone I was the craziest bitch on campus, the reason I'm different around the Bellas you wonder? Well reason one would be, I just don't like most of the girls. Amy's cool, so is Becca, Stacy's alright but she's a little slutty, but the rest of them are some stuck up snobby bitches. I stepped up as soon as one of the Trebles interrupted Stacy's song, the wind slightly blowing my blonde and pink dyed hair around my face, the look on my groups face and on the others was priceless. I got up in the one Trebles face, learning his name was Donald as the leader of the group Bumper tried to pull him away from me, but we were having a stare down. The look they had when I opened my mouth was even better than the last. Starting off the song and soon having the back up of Amy, Lily, Stacy and Becca._

"_I look at that double on the back a that bumper, she ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa and oh you ain't know, she gets lower than a muffla. Even with her girl-friends, show stopping with a hustler, the way she move her body, she might see the Maserati. She wanna put it on me, trying to show me her tsunami, she make it hard to copy. Always tight and never sloppy, got an entourage and her own paparazzi. Now there she go again, riding through the stormy weather. You better button up if you wanna go getta, 'Cause it is what it is and everybody wanna love her, But when she pop it boy, you better run for cover"_

_I rapped, starting to grind up against Stacy as I locked eye contact with Donald, I gave him props, most people couldn't handle one of my stares. I was very good at making people feel uncomfortable, and I was proud of it, but Donald didn't waver. He made eye contact with me the entire time I rapped, seeming to look kinda impressed during my set, when two of his group stepped up to interrupt my song, he stopped them. Literally, both hands, one on each of their chests, holding them back. He seemed like he really wanted to hear me finish the song._

"_She moves her body like a cyclone and she makes me wanna do it all night long. Going hard when they turn the spotlights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone, Just like a cyclone"_

_I sutured my way towards him in my too - tall biker boots, almost chest to chest as I stood in front of him, he was a few inches taller than me. I noticed Audrey getting antsy out of the corner of my eye. Of course she was, I remember the oath we took._

_**I promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble-Maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves.**_

_Then again, I never did follow the rules._

"_Shawty got looks and shawty got class, shawty got hips and shawty got ass" As soon as the word ass left my lips I dropped, doing my own interpretation of Pop, Lock, and Drop It as I grabbed onto his shirt to pull me back up, intentionally rubbing our hips together as I came up. The move earned me a small gasp from him and a very irritated growl from Audrey, I pulled him closer, blowing hot air on his neck purposely as I whispered lyrics of my own song to him._

"_Guess that's what happens when tornado meets a volcano" _

_He shivered, physically shivered, I knew he was resisting the urge to wrap his arms around my waist as I felt his hands curl and uncurl into fists at his sides. I backed away slowly, the crowd erupting in cheers over the fact the Bellas had won something against The Trebles for once, but it fell upon deaf ears. My gaze stayed with Donald's as I walked backwards towards my group of lady freaks. _

**(Present)**

We celebrated that night, drinks were passed around and I received many pats on the back, hugs, and lectures about how I should have done that at the audition. The last one coming from Becca, but looking back on it made me realize something, I didn't regret any choice I made, because my choices led me to some pretty amazing things.

"What are you thinking about babe?" A soft voice brought me out of my head, I leaned to the side as I felt their warm lips trailing up the base of my neck.

"I was thinking about the night of the Riff-Off" I said, sighing as my head rolled back against his shoulder, he definitely knew his way around a girl's body, mine especially.

He leaned away from my neck, a small whimper slipping from my lips in protest. He didn't even try to hide the grin that worked its way onto his features.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you were that night?" He asked, grinning as he pushed my songbook to the side and laid me on my back, crawling over me softly and making sure not to put too much of his weight on me.

"Every night, Donald" I said, sighing happily as he returned his lips to my neck at the sound of his name, he always told me he loved when I said his name, something about how it sound rolling off my tongue, I'm not really sure.

"Let's make it another then, shall we?" He said, a smirk tugging at his lips, those beautiful lips. His hands running down my sides to softly grip at my waist.

"_Tonight was going to be fun, and I used to think Stacy was a slut" _I thought, stifling a giggle that quickly turned to another passion filled gasp, my nails digging into his back as I arched against him.

A random song lyric popped in my head and I couldn't help but smirk against his lips.

"_Oh yeah, the neighbors definitely knew his name"_

**Hope you liked it **** and the song is Cyclone – Baby Bash ft T-Pain and the song lyric at the end is from Neighbors Know My Name – Trey Songz **

**If any of you guys are Walking Dead fans or fans of the movie series Fast and the Furious, check out my other stories ;)**


End file.
